Please Don't Leave
by LittleCajunLady88
Summary: Isaac tells Scott goodbye before leaving for France.


**A/N:** _I posted this to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on March 11, 2015 and the prompt was "Please, don't leave." This is the last of the tumblr drabbles except for one more I found in a notebook that I never posted, and then I will finally be done with these._

* * *

Allison is dead.

The funeral was three days ago, and it was as awful as Scott imagined it would be. He'd sat there between Stiles and Kira, barely able to focus on anything that was being said about her. Whatever he and Kira had going was certainly on pause. After everything Allison had said to him with her dying breath, he felt too guilty to even reach for Kira's hand.

Argent was as stoic as ever, never breaking even as her coffin was being lowered into the ground. Lydia cried the entire time and then asked Stiles to drive her home early. Stiles was so uncomfortable being there since he still blamed himself for Allison's death, so he was more than happy to oblige. Even Derek and Peter made an appearance. It wasn't until the end of the service that Scott noticed Isaac standing in the back, like he didn't know if he was welcome there or not.

Scott hadn't left his house ever since that day. He was dodging Kira's phone calls. Stiles would come by to hang out and check up on him every day, but Malia Tate was keeping him busy. So most of the time, Scott was alone. He was beginning to prefer it that way. Of course, when Isaac came knocking at his front door, he certainly couldn't turn him away.

"Hey, Isaac. Come in."

He did. Instead of taking off his coat, he pulled it around himself even tighter. Scott looked him over and decided he looked just as lost and miserable as he felt himself. Once the Nogitsune had been taken care of, Isaac had rarely ever been at home. And ever since the funeral, he hadn't come home at all. Scott had no idea where he'd been the last three days, but a worried phone call to Derek had proved Isaac hadn't been staying with him.

"Where have you been, man? My mom's been worried about you. We all have."

Isaac nodded and started fidgeting with his scarf. "I've been at Argent's."

That was certainly a surprise. "Really? At Argent's?"

"Yeah, that's kind of why I'm here."

Scott could tell he was nervous. He could smell it on him. "So what's up?"

Isaac took a deep breath and said, "I'm leaving tonight."

"Leaving?" It was honestly the last thing he was expecting to hear. "Where are you going?"

"To France. With Argent."

Okay, _that_ was the last thing he'd expected to hear. "Why?"

Isaac shrugged. "He still has family there. You know, what's left of them. And they have a place to put the triskelion box, so the Nogitsune never gets out again. It's a mission, I guess. Something to do. I just … need to get out of Beacon Hills for a while."

Scott could understand that, but he still didn't want him to go. "But what about school? And all of us? You know you don't have to leave, right? You can stay here as long as you want."

"No," he said, finally looking Scott in the eye, "I really can't."

There it was. The thing they definitely weren't talking about. Allison and Isaac had been on the verge something. They could all see it. Even though Scott hadn't liked the idea of them being together at first, he'd decided he wasn't going to come between them. And then Allison had died in his arms. She'd told him that she loved him, and Isaac had heard every word. This had been hanging over them ever since that night, and this was the closest they had ever gotten to mentioning it.

Scott didn't know what to say. What could he say? "Isaac . . ."

He shook his head. "Don't. It's okay."

It wasn't okay. For Scott, none of this was okay.

"Look, I just came by to tell you where I'm going. Let everyone else know, would you? And thank your mom for me."

He turned to go, but Scott stopped him. They had all lost so much already. He didn't want to lose anyone else. "Please, don't leave."

Isaac opened the door, but instead of walking through it he turned around to face Scott. "Hey, I'll come back eventually. It's not like you're never going to see me again."

"Really?"

"Of course." Then Isaac smiled and said, "See you later."

"Yeah," he replied, "See you later."

Scott said it, but he wasn't sure he believed it. As he watched Isaac walk out the door, an awful sinking feeling in his gut and the sound of Isaac's rapid heartbeat made him wonder if he'd really ever see his friend again.


End file.
